


Here We are

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Kabar Taemin dan Chloe, beberapa tahun selepas SMA.(cerita lanjutan dari Partner in Crime)





	Here We are

**Author's Note:**

> Ya semua milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita self-indulgent ini adalah milikku.
> 
> Sebenarnya ada cerita pendahulunya tapi mungkin cerita ini bisa dibaca sendiri tanpa perlu mengetahui cerita sebelumnya. Anggap saja semi misteri.
> 
> (Partner in Crime terinspirasi dari Room 505 milik Zaky)

“Trims.”  
“Kembali.”  
Taemin menyeruput teh kamomil hangat yang dibawakan Chloe. Pemuda itu meletakkan cangkir di dekat paha sebelum kembali mengikir kukunya. Sementara Chloe duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyeruput teh dari cangkir snoopy.  
Saat akan pulang dari tempat kerja tadi, Taemin dibisiki oleh ayah Chloe ‘Nak, besok pagi ikut ayah memancing, ya’. Jadilah ia menginap hari ini, memonopoli sofa kasur di ruang televisi karena nenek juga di sini. Taemin sih senang-senang saja karena menu makan malamnya berganti dari paket makan minimarket (Kibum melembur dan tidak meninggalkan apapun di rumah) jadi _beef stroganoff_.  
“Sialan sekali, masa tadi aku dirabai om-om.” ujar Taemin dan menyenggol pelan lengan Chloe.  
“Huh?” gadis itu tergeragap, cangkirnya hampir mrucut.   
“Tadi aku ditegur manajer karena ada kostumer yang komplen katanya tindakanku tidak menyenangkan,” pemuda itu mengikir pinggir ibu jarinya sedikit lebih keras. “Bangsat, memang ada yang mau bermanis-manis jika bokongmu dipegang orang.”  
“Hm, cucuk saja matanya dengan garpu.”  
“Sudah kucakar tangannya. Makanya hari ini aku potong kuku.”  
“Ah, ini pasti om-om bergaya aristokrat yang pakai dasi garis-garis,” Chloe terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu. “Aku pernah dipegang-pegang saat dihukum _Dad_ untuk kerja di Le Jardin. Jarinya hampir kupotong, sebelum aku lapor pada captain waiter. Sepertinya sudah dimasukkan daftar hitam tapi mungkin dia datang di bawah nama orang lain.”  
Taemin manggut-manggut, sepertinya patut dicoba lain kali (semoga tidak ada lain kali sih). Ponselnya mendadak berbunyi, notifikasi dari sebuah aplikasi sosial media yang diunduhnya baru-baru ini. Seseorang mengikutinya dan meminta akses untuk mengirim pesan.  
Hmm?  
“Eh, kau masih punya rokok?” tanya Taemin setelah menenggak habis tehnya. “Mau dong, sekalian tambah lagi.”  
Chloe mendengus, mengambil cangkir kosong Taemin lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara sang pemuda membalas pesan yang baru saja diterima. Setelah balasannya dibaca, ponselnya berdering.   
Taemin bangkit dari ambang pintu, berjalan sedikit hingga hingga tidak begitu terlihat. “Ya, _hyung_?”   
“Chloe bagaimana?”  
“Bagaimana apanya? Tadi sore habis marah-marah lalu membuat soal kuis untuk besok. Kau mau menanyakan kenapa dia marah atau tentang soal kuisnya?”  
“Oke, ralat. Bagaimana kabar Lee Taemin yang sedang menerima teleponku ini?”  
“Oh, sejauh ini baik-baik saja sih.”  
Lawan bicaranya mendengus, “Ya, lalu?”  
“Chloe marah-marah dan mungkin sekarang sudah mau tidur.”  
“Hei, bajingan kecil, kau mendengarku?”  
“Jernih dan jelas, _hyung_. Bajingan kecil ini belum budek,” ia menyandar di pintu geser sambil mengintip Chloe yang mengudak-udak kontainer teh di dapur. “Aduh, apa susahnya sih menghubungi Chloe? Kau tidak bakal dipiting di tempat kecuali bertatap muka. Lagipula _hyung_ tidak cuti lalu terbang kesini atau semacamnya, kan?”  
“Bagaimana jika aku pulang dan menemuinya? Belum ada yang mendekatinya lagi, kan?”  
“Tulangmu dua ratus enam tapi hatinya Chloe hanya satu,” Taemin mengernyit setelah mendengar ucapannya sendiri. “Sebaiknya _hyung_ selesaikan urusan kalian sendiri. Tidak usah konsultasi padaku, aku cuma bajingan kecil bukannya dokter cinta.”  
Sambungan telepon diputus sebelum ponselnya diubah menjadi mode pesawat terbang. Oke, malam ini aman. Urusan besok dipikir belakangan.  
Taemin menangkap kotak sigaret dan korek yang dilempar Chloe dengan sigap. Selinting diselempitkan lalu dinyalakan. Pemuda itu mengembuskan asap lalu duduk di semen pemisah kebun mini, berhadapan dengan Chloe.  
Chloe sudah klepas-klepus sendiri, menyender pintu sambil terkantuk-kantuk antara ingin tetap bangun tapi harus tidur, “Kalau tadi si ‘itu’ bilang padanya untuk mengurus urusannya sendiri.”  
“Sudah. Aku juga tidak mau dijadikan perantara, memangnya burung.”  
“Tapi Taemini punya burung kan, makanya dia ngeyel sekali menjadikanmu mata-mata.”  
Taemin melempar kotak sigaret namun gadis itu berhasil menangkisnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Sial sekali, kenapa dia masih ingat cara Taemin menyebut diri ketika mabuk sih. Padahal Chloe juga sudah setengah tidur waktu mendengarkan cerocosan Taemin.  
“Blok saja akun sosial medianya kalau perlu, lagipula kau juga membuat akun hanya untuk mencari diskon.” gadis itu menyeruput tehnya. “Tidak bakal ada bedanya.”  
“Memangnya dia tidak menghubungimu?”  
“Kalau dia menghubungiku, untuk apa menghubungimu?” Chloe mendengus, mematikan rokoknya kemudian beranjak. “Membicarakannya membuatku kesal. Kau mau mi super pedas tidak?”  
Taemin bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celananya kemudian mengikuti Chloe untuk me-  
 _Krompyang!_  
“Heh, kalau jalan pakai mata dong!”

 

  
16.43  
17.05.19

 

 


End file.
